


tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease

by enby0angel



Category: Naruto
Genre: 60 Mins to Gift, Dancing, Discord: Tenzō's Cabin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, I Nearly Cried, Look there's not much to this, M/M, Platonic Kakashi & Iruka, Rain, This is so fucking soft okay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We need the softness in our lives these days y'all, it's just really wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: It didn’t rain very often in Konoha, and for some reason it always intrigued him when it did. It was absolutely pouring outside, the walls of the apartment creaking on occasion, the glass of the window rattling in the pane. He couldn’t even see the normally vibrant greens of the forest through the downpour.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hades_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/gifts).



> *panting noises* I DID IT! HELL YEAH!
> 
> This was created for the Tenzō's Cabin Discord's 60 Mins to Gift! Look, when I got Hades as my giftee, it could only go one of two, maybe three ways. This was the way it ended up going. 
> 
> I hope you like it, Hades! And everyone else, of course <3
> 
> (Title from "EASE" by Troye Sivan.)

Tenzo was broken out of his trance by a warm voice. “Wow, it’s really coming down out there.” He had been sitting by the window for a while, resting his chin in one hand and simply staring out of the window. It didn’t rain very often in Konoha, and for some reason it always intrigued him when it did. It was absolutely pouring outside, the walls of the apartment creaking on occasion, the glass of the window rattling in the pane. He couldn’t even see the normally vibrant greens of the forest through the downpour.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and Iruka’s warm body leaned against him. Tenzo brought a hand up to rub against Iruka’s hand, eventually managing to lace their fingers together. “You okay?” Iruka asked him quietly.

Tenzo turned his head to look up at Iruka. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he answered as genuinely as he could. Iruka smiled, a soft and gentle thing, and Tenzo’s heart swelled. _Gods_ , he was so in love with this man. Iruka leaned down to kiss him and Tenzo met him halfway, his free hand cupping Iruka’s cheek. Iruka grinned and moved around the chair Tenzo was in, swung a leg over and settled into Tenzo’s lap. Tenzo’s hands went to Iruka’s hips to steady him and he belatedly realised that Iruka was wearing nothing but one of Tenzo’s shirts and a pair of boxers, and he had to take a moment as he processed how hot that was.

“You really are something else,” he breathed, and Iruka giggled so beautifully that Tenzo just had to kiss him again. He slid his hands down and up Iruka’s thighs to make the other man shiver, gripped Iruka’s hips to make him gasp, and bit Iruka’s bottom lip to make him groan. Iruka’s hands gripped Tenzo’s hair and the back of his neck, roaming down his bare chest and his upper arms. There they sat together for a while, lazily exchanging kisses and touches. Everywhere Iruka’s hands landed on Tenzo’s body left almost a tingling sensation, like it was being permanently imprinted into his skin.

A loud crash of thunder and a _thud_ as something smacked against the window made them both jump, Iruka nearly falling backwards off of Tenzo’s lap. Tenzo managed to catch him in time, pulling him slowly back up. Iruka laughed and buried his face into Tenzo’s shoulder. Tenzo started threading his hands through Iruka’s hair and was encouraged by Iruka’s sigh of content. He had let his hair grow longer than when Tenzo first met him – before it had just sat on top of his shoulders but now it was closer to the middle of his back, around the bottom of his shoulder blades. Tenzo loved the longer hair, it gave him much more to play with and brush for him at night.

Iruka suddenly pushed himself off of Tenzo and stood up. He held out a hand to Tenzo, a sparkle in his eye that Tenzo simply adored, and he took the proffered hand without Iruka having to say a single word. Iruka led him away from the window towards the living room, where there was a simple couch and armchair, and a coffee table that Tenzo had made for him (the previous one had been unfortunately destroyed in an experimental sealing mishap that Iruka refused to speak about to this day). “Help me move these?” Iruka asked of him. 

“Where to?” Tenzo replied immediately, not thinking to question _why_ until after the words had already left his mouth.

“Just to the sides of the room, I wanna clear the floor.” Iruka picked up one end and Tenzo the other, and together they carefully carried it and placed it against the wall. The couch and the armchair met a similar fate, and Iruka picked up a few stray pieces of paper that were scattered around the floor.

Tenzo was left standing in the middle of the room as Iruka went over to his vinyl shelf, flipping through them with a destination in mind. With a triumphant noise he finally pulled one out, slipping the record out of the cover and placing it into the record player with ease. A few crackles later and  what sounded like a casual swing tune filled the room. Tenzo couldn’t help but smile as Iruka crossed over to him in two steps and grabbed his hands. “Dance with me!” he all but demanded, and Tenzo didn’t even bother to protest. It would have been futile anyway.

Tenzo couldn’t dance. That much was plainly obvious even to him, and yet Iruka didn’t seem to care. The man flowed with grace and channelled energy that Tenzo couldn’t even dream of matching, and yet he still wanted to teach Tenzo the steps. Tenzo tried his damn best but despite all of his rigorous ROOT training he still felt like he had two left feet when it came to this. But Iruka was stubborn and Tenzo was determined, and soon he was twirling Iruka round with some kind of rhythm,  not stepping on his toes too many times. Iruka’s hair flowed out around him when he spun, shimmering in the soft candlelight. 

Iruka laughed when Tenzo pulled him in and dipped him, and wrapped his arms around Tenzo’s neck when he kissed him. This time when they straightened up Tenzo lifted him off the ground and spun him around, grinning when he gently set him down. 

The song ended and a few seconds of silence introduced a slower song, so Iruka put one of Tenzo’s hands on his waist and took the other in his, his own free hand resting on Tenzo’s shoulder. They swayed together aimlessly as the song went on, occasionally exchanging soft kisses.

“I’m so glad I met you,” Tenzo breathed. Iruka tilted his head to the side, smiling softly. “I’m serious,” Tenzo insisted. “I never knew what it meant to have a real family until I met you.”

“You had Kakashi,” Iruka reminded him.

“Kakashi is my best friend,” Tenzo acknowledged, “and I wouldn’t be who I am without him, but _you_ are the one who showed me, who showed _us_ , what it meant to have a family. You always wait for us, you take care of us, you helped us turn empty apartments into homes.” Iruka lowered his head, blushing furiously, so Tenzo put his fingers under Iruka’s chin to tilt his head back up. Iruka met his gaze again and Tenzo felt so much love and adoration for this man he could barely stand it. He leaned in to kiss Iruka again and Iruka reciprocated immediately, both of his hands going around Tenzo’s neck this time. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together, swaying slightly and just drinking each other in.

A while later found them lying on the couch together, simply enjoying each other’s company. Tenzo was pressed against the back of the couch and Iruka was leaning back against him. Tenzo’s arms wrapped easily around Iruka’s smaller frame, and he occupied himself by twirling locks of Iruka’s hair around his fingers and twisting them into little plaits. Iruka was tracing swirls and other characters onto Tenzo’s arm absently, humming along to the music still playing.

There was a knock on the window and Tenzo looked over to see a positively drenched Kakashi standing on the sill, already halfway in.  The air coming in from the outside was warm despite the rain, almost tropical.  When he saw the various states of undress Tenzo and Iruka were in, he asked “Not interrupting anything, am I?” in a cheerfully teasing tone.

“Not at all,” Iruka answered first. “But you’d better dry yourself off, if you track mud everywhere you’re paying for the dry cleaning bill.

“That’s fair,” Kakashi hummed, body flickering to the bathroom. When he deemed himself suitably dry he came back out to the living room, the furniture not yet placed back in its original position, and sank down into the armchair with a book already in his hand. He didn’t say another word – he didn’t have to. The three of them just relaxed together while the thunder rolled outside.

At ease, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
